A Secret Place
by freakishlyobsessedwithmovies
Summary: The title explains it all. A one-shot surrounding our favorite wizard.


I just felt like writing a tiny one-shot, just for fun. It's mainly a general story, but I think it's good.

Anyways, enjoy! And, review if you're up to it.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Rain pattered against the stained-glass windows in response to the thunderstorm raging outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A single chair occupied the large, desolate hall of these stained-glass windows, creating a sense of peaceful solitude even though the weather outside said otherwise. But, the colors made the entire place illuminated in a crystal-like splendor. Every rain droplet that hit the window made the different colors dance around; blue, red, purple, yellow, and green cascaded from the roof to the floor. It seemed almost unrealistic to the only individual in the hall who occupied that single chair.

Harry Potter was the individual sitting in solitude, enjoying the sight(s) before him. Thunder rolled overhead for the first time since it started to rain, which brought the young wizard's attention to the extreme brilliance brought on by the natural act. It was times like these where Harry wished he could stay in the spot forever.

The teenager never thought the Room of Requirement could produce such a wonderful place just for him, but then one day during his Fifth Year at Hogwarts; Harry discovered such possibilities did exist.

Flashback:

The day after he found from Dumbledore of his fate with Voldemort, Harry needed a place of seclusion. _No one_ could comfort him; not Sirius, or Ron, or Hermione, and he definitely did not want the Headmaster to even attempt to console him.

Running through the halls, going deeper and deeper into the interior of Hogwarts, Harry managed to stumble upon the Room of Requirement. Desperate to get away from the world as he knew it, the teenager deciphered his jumbled thoughts to where they were coherent enough for the room.

_Please…I wish for…for…_

_Someplace…_

_Of serenity…_

Harry thought this repeatedly as he walked to and fro the door for three times.

The door remained the same, but somehow it seemed different. It seemed welcoming to the teenager, like he had come home. Hearing unwelcome footsteps intruding on his isolation, Harry wrenched the door open, and threw himself in. He had clenched his green eyes shut, hoping his body had disappeared from sight so no one knew he was there.

Hearing no more noise, Harry gave a rough sigh of relief. He turned around and finally opened his eyes.

"Merlin…"

His gasp resounded throughout the hall when emerald eyes met the beautiful colors illuminated before him. A breath-taking scene of natural art created by the giant stained-glass windows shone when the sun rays broke through the translucent barriers. _It's like a rainbow._ Do not mistake Harry Potter for a lover of all things that included jubilant rabbits, ducks, fairies, and rainbows, but a sight like this would convert any man.

He continued to walk.

As Harry strolled down the hall, it seemed that the corridor would never end; it wound throughout the entire school grounds, and no one noticed! Feeling wondrously secluded from everything, he continued walking on his own, enjoying oblivion.

Who knew how long the young wizard walked in his own hall, but time did not matter- at least, not there. Fatigue eventually overtook Harry, and he was about to walk back in the opposite direction, but it appeared the room thought of over-exercise as well.

In the middle of the corridor, a single chair upholstered enough for a king stood in front of Harry.

Grinning at the welcome surprise, he plopped himself down on the chair.

And for the first time in a long time…

Harry felt content.

End Flashback:

"2:00," Harry muttered when he heard the bell toll. He had fifteen minutes to get to Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. His long legs stretched across the tile, and a yawn escaped his lips as he sat up reluctantly. The young wizard then started his walk back toward the exit of the dream-like corridor.

_It was redder than usual today_, Harry thought back to how his pale skin held a red hue to them every time he looked down.

Harry slowly trekked back to the main door, already wanting to return to his secret place. He couldn't really think of another name to describe it; he did not hold the talent for making up creative names. _Though, I have to admit Hedwig was a pretty good one._

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Another day of classes flew by in their usual order, with the usual people, and the usual occurrences. With the exception of magic being considered normal.

"Wotcha Harry," Ron Weasley slung his arm around Harry Potter, holding two chess pieces in his free hand. "You game?"

Harry grinned and took the red piece out of his friend's hand, "One of these days, I'll beat you." They both headed over to the usual place in the Gryffindor common room. They plopped themselves down on the floor by the fire place, and Ron set up the game of Wizard's Chess.

"Pawn to E-3," Ron muttered, getting his rare look of concentration. Hermione would always make a quip of how the red-head could easily make good marks in all of his classes if he treated them like he would games.

Of course, Ron would come back with, "You say that, Hermione, but even you still can't beat me at Wizard's Chess."

Fortunately, Hermione was still at the library, so the two boys could enjoy their game quietly.

"Check mate," Ron smirked victoriously at the board game. Harry rolled his eyes, and continued to lose.

"I guess today isn't one of these days," Harry said, putting the game away. There was only enough time for one game since they both had an essay due for McGonagall the next day. Knowing the grading for her essays was pretty harsh, the two boys trekked up the dormitory stairs sullenly.

"Are you feeling good, mate?" Ron asked out of nowhere. They had just entered their room, and Harry was getting his quills and ink ready for long amount of work that lay ahead of him. After hearing the question, Harry looked up in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Ron barely asked questions of that nature, but when he did, it was something Harry had to listen to.

Ron shrugged, though a small amount of worry etched across his features. "Nothing, just wondering. You haven't been hanging around me or Hermione during free period, so we just wonder where you are." A mischievous grin grew on his freckled face, "Been off in a closet somewhere? I think that's against the rules and as a prefect-"

Harry threw a wad of paper at Ron out of annoyance, "Only you would think that."

"Then, where have you been?"

Harry paused in getting his materials ready. _Should I tell him? _Now that his friends wondered where he spent his free time, Harry felt guilty over keeping his secret place to himself. However, he still did not want to tell them. Harry reveled in how he had a quiet place of his own. He thought he deserved to have the room to himself.

But he still had to give an answer.

"Just wandering around the castle," Harry replied.

_That wasn't necessarily a lie…was it?_

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Harry strolled through the quiet corridor leading to the Room of Requirement. He had no classes that day, seeing it was Saturday. Hermione decided to help Ron (after a tedious amount of begging on his part) with his Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts studying, but Harry felt pretty confident in the subject so he wandered off. Though, there was only one place he wanted to go.

The young wizard kept himself alert to anyone that could randomly walk into view, so he walked slower than usual. He made it to the door in a matter of minutes, and placed his hand on the handle. Checking around him once again, Harry was about to quickly sneak inside the room. That is, until a person's voice caught his ears.

Harry paused and closed the door. _It sounds like their crying._ A part of him told him to leave the unknown individual where they were, but another part of him felt like he should go.

He followed the sorrowful voice to the end of the corridor. Harry stopped at the corner and peaked around.

His eyes focused on a very young girl, leaning against the wall, covering her face with her hands. Her tiny body quivered as she tried to hold her sobs in.

She wasn't doing a very good job…

Harry frowned out of sympathy. The girl looked like she was a first year, and she was all alone. There was no one there to comfort her.

Harry usually wasn't the type to comfort people, since he was always the one being comforted. The girl, however, looked so sad he couldn't ignore it. He walked around the corner and cleared his throat. The girl stiffened and whipped her head up, to reveal innocent blue eyes that had been crying for hours. She quickly rubbed her hands all over her face to get rid of the tears.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out hoarsely, and got up to leave.

"Wait," Harry called out, and jogged up to the girl. When he reached her, he noticed that her height only reached his abdomen. "Are you all right?" he asked, and immediately regretted his choice of words. _If she was crying it obviously means she's not alright._

The girl finally stopped, and turned towards Harry. "You don't want to know." She sniffled, and tried to get her curly, blonde hair out of her face.

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Harry found himself surprised again when the girl suddenly hugged him. Harry froze up, not sure what to do with the situation, but he was pretty sure he should not tear the girl off of him. So, he stood there as the child hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt.

"M-my Mother's dead!" the girl screamed, heart-broken, and cried harder. "I just got a letter from Father!" She didn't attempt to say anything else, but those words were all Harry needed to hear. He silently put his arms around the girl, and hugged her back.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Trista," the muffled voice replied.

Harry let go of Trista and knelt down before her with his hand extended for her to take. "Trista, would you like to see a magic room?"

The girl wiped her eyes, and looked at his hand warily. "Isn't all of Hogwart's magic?"

Harry laughed, "That's true, but this room is different. It's like a rainbow."

"A rainbow?" Trista asked, her eyes becoming wide with wonder. "Really? Where is it?"

"Let me show you." Harry extended his hand again, and this time Trista placed her much smaller hand inside his. Harry grinned and led the girl to the door.

The girl scrunched her nose up at the shabby door. "It doesn't look like there's a rainbow behind it."

Harry chuckled again, and began to walk three times back and forth in front of the door, wishing repeatedly for what he required. He smiled when he heard Trista giggle at his actions. When he finished, he walked back towards the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The girl nodded. Harry noticed she had the same look in her eyes as he did when he first found the place; a look of desperation.

"Here we go," he whispered, and opened the door.

Trista's eyes widened when the light from inside shone through. She slowly walked inside the room, letting the different colors of light surround her. It took a few moments, but Trista finally broke out of her trance, and twirled around the magical corridor.

"You were right!" Trista shouted as she threw her hands up to try and catch the different beams of light floating around the place. Her laughter echoed throughout the corridor, and Harry stood there watching her with a content smile.

Harry Potter then realized everyone at one time or another needed a magical place of solitude, and he was happy he could share it with Trista.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Well, there's the small one-shot! I hope everyone enjoyed. Harry can be so sweet!


End file.
